homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Ziggy Astoni
Ziggy Astoni is Ben Astoni and Maggie Astoni's older daughter and Coco Astoni's older sister. She is Jarrod's ex-girlfriend and Brody Morgan's current love interest and girlfriend. Storylines After running away from her father, Ben, Ziggy enters a bathroom and asks Brody to hide her. He allows her to hide in his car, until her father is gone, and she thanks him with a kiss on the cheek. Ziggy goes back home, where Ben confronts her about stealing a car. He and his wife Maggie take Ziggy and her younger sister, Coco, on a road trip and they end up in Summer Bay. Ziggy meets Brody again in the Surf Club and they became friends. At Salt, Ziggy steals money from Katarina Chapman's purse and soon learns Kat is a police officer. Ben and Maggie collect her from the police station. After her parents decide to move to the Bay, Ziggy refuses to stay and Brody drives her back to the city. There she finds her boyfriend, Jarrod has been cheating on her. She calls Brody to pick her up before breaking up with Jarrod. She returns to the Bay and decides to give it a chance. She spends more time with Brody and they kiss, but she and her parents soon learn he is a drug addict. Ziggy rejects him after finding out about his drug history. When Brody was involved in a car accident with his younger brother, Mason Morgan, Ziggy came to see Brody, but he tells her to leave. Ziggy and Brody said goodbye when Brody decided to go to therapy. Ziggy later befriended Olivia Fraser Richards and helped her unlock her car when her car keys were locked inside. Ziggy asked Brody's older brother Justin Morgan about Brody's time at rehab and after the conversation, Brody's drug dealer William Zannis overheard her conversation with Justin and introduced himself to Ziggy as Brody's best mate and Zannis asked her if she is Brody's girlfriend, but she denies it. Later, Zannis and his henchmen kidnaps Ziggy while she walks home and held her captive in a motel room. Zannis used her phone to lure Brody into his trap and Brody arrives to find Ziggy tied up and tries to save her, but was held capture with her. Brody begs Zannis to let Ziggy go, but he refuses. Kat arrives to save them but was knocked out and tied by Zannis. Brody plans to make an escape with Ziggy and told her his plan. Zaniness tells his men to take Brody and Ziggy to the car so they can send them to a new location. Brody tries to fight Zannis, but Zannis beats him up as Ziggy watched in horror. As Zannis' men takes her and Brody to the car, a man named Robbo, who followed Kat rush to the scene and attacks Zannis and his men and saves Brody and Ziggy. Ziggy returns home and promised Ben that he won't see Brody again as Ben tells Brody to stay away from her. Brody sends a text to Ziggy that he is so sorry and she replies to him not to talk to her again, leaving Brody heartbroken. A week later, Ziggy began to suffer a panic attack and visions of Zannis and his men coming back and after her. Scarlett Snow comforts her and Brody finds out about Ziggy's panic attack. Brody sends his sister Tori Morgan, who is a doctor to see Ziggy and check on her. Tori convince Ziggy to see a counsellor and she agrees. Ziggy finds out that Brody send Tori to her. Desperate to talk to Brody, Ziggy took Ben's ute and texted Brody to meet her at the beach. At the beach, Ziggy told Brody that she agrees to go counselling and thanks him for sending Tori to her. They sat up on the ute's hood and talked. Brody told Ziggy that he wished he was the same way he was and she replies that she like him the way he is now. They share a kiss, which leads them to sleeping together. Ziggy told Olivia that she slept with Brody last night and Irene Roberts overheard them. Later, Ziggy sneaks Brody into her house after Ben and Maggie went out and they make out until Brody told her that he is still recovering from his drug addict and is afraid to harm her. But Ziggy assures him that he won't and they agree to end their secret relationship. However, as Brody was about to leave, Ziggy and Brody couldn't resist each other and they slept together again. They get back together and agree to date and see each other in secret. Ziggy and Brody continue to see each other and secret and often slept together at the Summer Bay Auto, where Ziggy works. The next day, Ziggy went to Olivia's house to help her with her fashion shoots. Ziggy became Olivia's model for her fashion shoots and she, Olivia and Olivia's boyfriend Hunter King had a fun time taking photos and pose for the camera. Brody later came to Olivia's house to talk to Ziggy and told her that Mason still hates him and Ziggy gave him a good talk that he has to keep trying to reconcile with Mason. That evening, Ziggy found out that Brody had made peace with Mason and went to see him at his house while Justin, Tori and Mason were out. She told Brody that she is very proud of him for sorting things out with Mason. Brody gave her a beautiful necklace as a thank you gift. They kiss and slept together again. After sleeping together, Ziggy struggles to find her tank top and believe she left it in the living room. As she goes to retrieve it, Justin finds her and Brody undressed and found Ziggy's top and she and Brody knew they're caught. Appearance Ziggy has long blond hair and green eyes. She has a rebel look with black or denim shorts, jeans, tank tops and boots or sneakers. She wore bikinis at the beach. She has her hair out or tied into a high ponytail. Relationships 'Ben Astoni' Ben is Ziggy's overprotective father. He gets annoyed when Ziggy steals and runs away. But he loves her and will do anything to keep her safe. But when Ziggy starts a friendship with Brody, Ben was not happy because Brody is a drug addict. After Ziggy got kidnapped by Brody's drug dealer, William Zannis, Ben tells Brody to stay away from Ziggy. 'Maggie Astoni' Maggie is Ziggy's mother. She is caring to Ziggy and comforts her when Ziggy told her that her boyfriend, Jarrod has been cheating on her. 'Coco Astoni' Coco is Ziggy's younger sister and they don't get along well and always fight, which annoys their parents. 'Olivia Fraser Richards' Olivia is Ziggy's best friend. Ziggy and Olivia first met in front of the Bait Shop after Ziggy saw Olivia having trouble with her car and realised that Olivia had locked her car keys inside her car and Ziggy helps her unlock her car, using fishing hooks from the Bait Shop. They befriended after that and Olivia tells Ziggy that her name is cool. Ziggy later tells Olivia that she spend the night with Brody in her car. Love Interests 'Jarrod' Jarrod is Ziggy's ex-boyfriend back from the city. They dated before she moved to Summer Bay with her family. However, Ziggy wasn't happy about moving to Summer Bay and decided to return to the city and live with Jarrod. After Brody drops her off at Jarrod's house, she went in to find him in bed with another girl and Ziggy leaves and calls Brody to pick her up. Ziggy end things with Jarrod and leaves with Brody. 'Brody Morgan' Main Article: Brody-Ziggy Relationship Brody is Ziggy's current love interest and boyfriend. They first met at the city in a bathroom when Brody was in his rehab session. Ziggy asked Brody to help her hide from her father and he hides her in his car until Ben was gone. She thanked him with a kiss in the cheek. They later bump into each other again at the Surf Club after Ziggy and the family came to Summer Bay for a holiday and they became friends. They get along and swam at the beach together. But when Ziggy struggles to accept when her parents decided to move to Summer Bay permanently, she tries to steal Brody's van to get back to the city. But Brody stopped her. Brody drives Ziggy to her boyfriend Jarrod's house in th city and drops her off before leaving. But later, she calls him to come back and pick her up. He drives back and finds Ziggy and Jarrod arguing before Ziggy got in the car and drives off with Brody. They share a kiss and starts a relationship. But Ziggy and her parents finds out that Brody is a drug addict and she rejects him the next day. Ziggy visits Brody at the hospital when he and his brother Mason got into a car accident, but Brody tells her to leave. Brody decided to go rehab and Ziggy kisses him goodbye as he departs. But a week later, Brody's drug dealer William Zannis over heard her talk with Brody's older brother Justin and Zannis asked her if she is Brody's girlfriend and she denies it. However, while walking home, Zannis kidnaps Ziggy and held her captive in a motel room. Brody returns home and finds out that Zannis has Ziggy and ran to the motel to save her but was captured as well. They were saved by Robbo and Kat. After the incident, Ben tells Brody to stay away from Ziggy. A week later, Ziggy suffers a panic attack and visions of Zannis coming after her again. Brody finds out about Ziggy's problem and send his sister, Tori to check on Ziggy. Ziggy was also surprised that Brody was the one to send Tori to her. They talked at the beach next to Ziggy's ute and they share a kiss, leading them to sleep together. The next day, Ziggy told Olivia that she slept with Brody last night. Later, Ziggy sneaks Brody in her house while Maggie and Ben were out. They make out and Brody tells Ziggy that he is still recovering from his drug addiction and they agree to end their secret relationship. But they couldn't resist each other, they kiss and slept together again. Trivia * Ziggy is the only member in the Astoni Family that has blond hair, while her father, mother and sister all has brown hair. It's possibly that Ziggy dyed her hair blond before she and her family moved to Summer Bay. * Ziggy's portrayer, Sophie Dillman looks similar to Bonnie Sveen, who played Ricky Sharpe on the show. * Ziggy is a few years younger than Brody, she is 19 while he is in his 20s.